Healer Happy
by Inc and Ivory
Summary: Ther is a saying warning you of silent waters, becuse they are deeper then others, more dangerous. Well that is wise saying, maybe people should listen. Maybe People should have taken a closer look at the silent water that is Rabastan Lestrange!


An/ Well here we go.I wrote this little something a while back... well a big while... about two years or so. I never had the guts to post it but now it's out and well yes. There is no lemons in here (not jet at last) so if you are looking for that sorry, but please give this story a chance. This is dark! darker then dark. Now that I think about it, I'm not even sure how something like that found a way into my mind. If you my dear reader decide to read on and give this story a go please review and tell me what you think. Tell me if I should continue this or not, because here the cruelty in this story came from is some more of it and I'm not sure if I should stuff all of it in this story or if I should just putt it in a box and hide it where no one will ever read it. Oh and by the way I own nothing but my not visible plot-line. (yes there is a plot-line you cant see it here but there is!)

so now I have said enough read my readers reeeeeead! Have fun and reeeeevieeeeeeeeew! muhahahahahahahaha...

* * *

Rabastan looked around the room.

Dirty windows, blood crusted floors.

He looked at his hands and clothes.

Blood, he was covered in the thick red liquid of live.

From head to toe dipped in warm wet red.

Everything was bloody, what had he become?

The body to his feet was torn and ripped. Bones broken, flesh sliced open, skin flayed, hair pulled out. It shuddered.

He had done all that. He had tortured this poor human being to death.

No not death, it wasn't dead jet!

The Aurors would be here soon, he had to go. Bella and Rockwood had gone back home a while ago. Why could he not just follow them, why was he still here?

He had broken the rules tonight.

He had broken them many times.

The first time was when he played with the girl that was now lying to his feet. He had comforted her instead of starting his work.

The second time was when he attacked Bella for joining in into his games.

The third time was when he stayed after his work was done, instead of going home like the other two.

The forth time was when he removed his mask after the others left. He had sipped the silvery white mask of his face to give his victim a clear look at his face.

She had looked so shocked when she saw the handsome man who was hidden behind the torturer mask.

They all where!

Every time he went to a mission as torturer he stayed behind to wait for the Aurors after his "Brothers" left, he would show his face and watch comprehension dawn on the broken faces of the nearly dead children he had tortured.

It was his trademark tick.

The little ones never lived long enough to tell his name, even if they survived long enough, they where past talking. He made sure to rip out their vocal cords before he left to make sure of that.

They all knew him, the nice Healer from St. Mungos, who had treated them all at one point or another. The young, good-looking Healer Lestrange, who flirted shamelessly with their mothers while he patched up their children.

The same man who stripped their mother with his eyes at day and coldheartedly slaughtered them at night.

People trusted him. He was a damn Healer for fucks sake, of cause they trusted him!

How could they not trust him, he was Mr. Brightside, always smiling and charming the knickers off of every female around him. He was Healer Happy who played stupid games with his little patients while shagging their mothers, and sometimes fathers, in a broom closet.

He loved the moment when he took his mask of and showed them his face.

But why did he do it?

The little girl at his feet shuddered again and then stopped moving at all. She was dead.

With a smile, he decided to play with the Aurors. Taking of his Death Eater robe he accioed his Healer tool bag.

No one would question how he managed to know that he was needed in this house, no one would think it was him who did this, he was Healer Happy after all.

The Death Eater stuff vanished, he kneeled down beside the child he had cared for the past three weeks. She had had Dragonpox. Under his gentle care, she recovered perfectly with out the tiniest hint of scaring. When she left the hospital yesterday, she had been healthier then ever, now he held her broken dead body in his arms, preparing for his little show for the Aurors.

It took only seconds and tears ran down his face mixing with her blood that was smeared over his skin.

He heard the door fly open on the floor below and started shaking with fake sobs. Aurors swarmed into the room and jumped back in shock at the sight in front of their eyes.

In midst a blood covered dirty destroyed room, surrounded by torn body parts sat a well known and dearly loved sobbing Healer, whimpering, and mumbling to the crushed body of a child that h cradled in his arms while he rocked it back and forth.

One of the Aurors started heaving and through up in a corner.

Rabastan watched their every move.

Maybe it was time to show his true alliances.

A middle aged Auror stepped closer and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, softly stroking his hair and cooing sweet words of comfort into his ear.

"It was not your fault Healer Lestrange, you couldn't help them. A torturers victim is lost as soon has he enters the house. These men are not human; who ever they touch is beyond help. This is not your fault, you could have done nothing."

He was laughing on he inside but sobbed heartbreakingly on the outside.

She stood and pulled him up with her, making him drop the dead child. Holing with a new wave of tears, he allowed her to drag him out of the house. Outside she wrapped her arms around him from behind, pressing her breasts against his back, stroking his chest, and rubbing her nose over his neck.

Yes live liked him!

Merlin if she knew that she had her hands down the pants of the man who committed the crimes upstairs; she would cut them of and burn them.

No today was not a good day to show flag, today he would be poor sensitive Healer Lestange.

Poor, upset, crying Healer Happy who needed to be comforted by this pretty Aurors mouth wrapped around his cock. Maybe he would shove his dick somewhere else then her mouth later on but for now her stupid, shit talking, dirty little mouth would be perfect.


End file.
